User blog:RyuChanVEVO/RBS Volume 1 (page 3)
Ryu-Sensei yes I have some questions, do u like classical music or hip hop? will the world end in 2012 or 2013? Did u really say "beauty is in the eye of the beholder to a blind person? If a tree falls down in the middle of the forest and no one is there to hear it does it make a sound? Is WillofOP that handsome guy every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be? Does WillofOP handsomeness rival Duval's? Who are your favorite naruto characters? Can I poke u on Facebook? Do u brush your teeth 3 times a day like a good little boy? Who do u think will win the King of the hill game? - I would be eternallyy grateful if u could anser those for me by WillofOP Oh, the perfect way to start the end. A long one! Classical, duh. Overtaken would make a horrible Hip Hop song. The world won't end in 2012 or 2013. That's ridiculous. It will end in 2014. No? Who told you that? If a tree falls down in the forest and nobody is around to hear it, it makes fart noises. Actually, despite contrary beliefs, WillofOP is not Ryu-Chan. Sorry. My favorite Naruto character is Akumai. Sure, poke me on facebook. If you can find me! Mwahahaha! I brush my teeth 3 times a year if I remember... Actually, I know who will win King of the Hill. God told me himself. The winner is-*BOMB EXPLODES* Ow, my pants! *Ryu-domo, I have a question. Is it morally wrong to comment on this page with no idea who the creator is or without caring in the least where he's going on holiday? XD (Nah, I'm joking, have a good holiday wherever you're going.) by 12th Supernova It is wrong not to have heard of Ryu-Chan, yes. Follow him and you'll be in good hands. *Who's the dumbest user on this wikia(be honest!)? by Roranoa zoro PX-Bot, hands down. *RYU-CHAN! How are you? I have some questions for you. Does everybody love Raymond? How much wood can a woodchuck chuck? Do you believe in life after love? Who is the half-blood prince? Bust a move? What is eating Gilbert Grape? What happened to his hands? P.N. I. C. Weiner. by Galcion Answer for...I.C.Weiner? Crud, I thought by this point in my life I'd be the one leaving crank-Pin Names. The same thing happened with that fake "Congressman Weiner" thing. What the-? WOAH! *gets sent to the future* Ask yourself this. Is Raymond the same as Ryu-Chan? And does DancePowderer count as "everybody"? If so, then yes. Everybody loves Hypnotoad. A woodchuck can chuck Norris. Life after love? You see, that's complicated. Believe it or not, that same answer will take care of all your other questions. Yeah, really. And the truth is, Mich-*BOMB EXLPODED* What the crap!? *Are you gay or retarded? Are you in love with DancePowderer? by A Wikia contributor **lol!...really like AWC's comment..if you ever sign up..tell me:) by Roranoa zoro Such a fitting end to the first RBS. Retarded? I don't think... so... Gay? C'mon man. I talk about my girlfriend all the time. In other words, yes. Super gay. In love with DancePowderer? Quite the opposite. That guy more of a buzzkill then Buzzkillington. I actually had a dream where he came in and killed my buzz, no joke. He won't admit that he was wrong, either! Why do you think I always put his name in my posts? For subtle revenge. Okay, see y'alls next time! Leave your next questions in the comments. Next RBS on Monday. UPDATE! because only five comments isn't enough, the next RBS will be postponed until there are 15 comments. Category:Blog posts